1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to aerospace and avionics systems, and, more particularly, to real-time sensor data processing for diagnostic systems, program products, and associated methods.
2. Background
In aerospace and avionics systems, current prognostic and health management (PHM) designs collect sensor data and download it for processing at a later time. Sensor data can include performance metrics, including, for example, temperature, voltage, current, pressure, and power. Such downloaded data is then analyzed to assess the operating state of equipment and to predict degraded operation, near failure, and end of useful life of the equipment, including individual components. Such downloaded data can also be augmented by non-operational data, i.e., data acquired on the ground and when the equipment is not operating, including, for example, induced vibration data. Often such data are supplemented by visual inspections. These PHM systems typically do not provide real-time or in-flight solutions to an operator. As such, these solutions can increase the down-time between operations, or otherwise delay operations at times. The gathering of sensor data and necessary storage of that data also typically require the installation of a complex computer system on the aircraft, typically a ruggedized and embedded computer system.
Other current diagnostic solutions can include additional onboard hardware and software for prognostic and health management, including sensor data analysis, baseline and trend comparisons, failure prediction, and damage estimation. Such solutions can require significant onboard equipment for processing, storage, and power and, thus, are ill-suited for aircraft with significant weight, space, and power constraints, such as, for example, unmanned or drone aircraft.